mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape/Chapter 3
The group wake up, a day later- Pizmo: Eurgh.. -Pizmo wipes their eyes and looks up, to see the gang talking to a group of Zoshlings.- ???-So, We sensed that you were in trouble. So we hid those map pieces to see if you were up for adventure. You'll need adventure if you want to get home. Benedict- Adventure?.. Mitzi- I'm not sure I like the sound of that.. ???(2)- Captain Squirk.. We lost those map pieces months ago.. -??? reveals to be Captain Squirk- Captain Squirk- Sh, Splutnik! -???(2) reveals to be Splutnik- -Pizmo wanders over to the Gang- Pizmo- What's going on? King Brian- Well, These delightful chaps zapped us up here when they noticed that we were in trouble. They are currently re-writing a path so we can get to our next destination, Jollywood. Sounds like one JollyGOOD show! -Everyone pulls faces at King Brian- King Brian- hah.. Anyway, Zoshlings, please introduce yourselves to Pizmo here! Captain Squirk- Name's Squirk. Captain of this Ship. I'll get you to Jollywood super quick, with the help of.. Splutnik- Me, Splutnik! I'm the Ship's chief engineer, so I keep up on everything, if I'm not messing it up that is.. Doyle- I feel ya'. Dr. C. Fingz- Hey! I'm C. Fingz. I will help you and my crew if you're feeling blue.. See what I did there. I can also read your mind. Be afraid. -Dr. C. Fingz smiles- First Officer Ooze- Heyo, Ooze here. I supply a strong substance of Cosmic Gloop which can make things HUGE! Squirk just uses it for his sandwiches.. -Squirk is nibbling on a sandwich in the corner- -Meanwhile, on the closed door of the ship, there is a rope hanging from it.- Roscoe: They don't know what's coming to them. -Roscoe is on the rope, climbing up- -Back inside the ship- Fusty- Is that Cosmic Gloop for sale? It might be totally useful at some point. Ooze- Nah. You can just have some, let me go get some for you. -Ooze wanders off- Squirk- Plot set! We'll be at Jollywood in around 10 minutes. -The group cheer- C. Fingz.- I must go and attend Gumpty and Ecto, our patients. Be right back. -Fingz wanders off- Lips- Finally. I can sit down and relax for a little whil- -The door flies open- Lips- Why. Roscoe- Missed me? Sure you have. Bonnie- Everyone stay back, I have this. Squirk- What in the Swooniverse is going on? Darwin- An old friend is back.. -Roscoe shuts the ship's door- Roscoe- I'll play fair. Weegul- We're playing? Yay! -Roscoe smashes the Ship's base, making Squirk be pushed back in it's explosion. All doors are closed tight, meaning Ooze and C. Fingz are trapped.- -Bonnie lashes out at Roscoe. Weegul starts to clap in the background. Benedict and Mitzi go to support Squirk and Splutnik- -Bonnie whips Roscoe on the nose- Weegul- Hehe! Gogogo! Get 'im! Bonnie- Shut up! King Brian- Oh dear, I'm coming Bonnie! -King Brian lights up his staff. Sparkles surround it and he swipes his staff, shooting beams at Roscoe.- -Roscoe sidetackles Brian to the ground, picks him up, and throws him into Bonnie.- -Bonnie and Brian are injured. They cannot fight.- -Weegul gets angry- Weegul- I may sound cute, but I'm not when you hurt my friends. How dare you think of even doing that? You worthless piece of trash. You. Are. Going. Down. -Weegul charges into Roscoe and slams him into the ground- -Bonnie and Brian smile- Roscoe: Eurgh.. -Casey throws Berries from the Hoodoo bush at Roscoe- Casey: Hope you enjoi moi creationes! Lips: Please. -Lips, Darwin, Benedict and Mizti help Squirk and Splutnik free Ooze and C. Fingz. They are released. Everyone, all together, start to fight Roscoe off. Even Plumpty.- Plumpty- Hmh! What's it to you, Mr. Direction maker anyway? Squirk- Try not to break the 4th wall. -Plumpty groans- -Splutnik opens the door- Freddie: Any last words, ya' shady, shady sheriff? Roscoe: Bonnie.. Bonnie: What. Roscoe: I see you have new friends now. You don't need me, right? Bonnie: Nope. I cannot forgive you for what you did, Roscoe. Roscoe: You took all the fame when we were young. We used to enter the annual Moshimo Lasso skills competition every year. I was afraid. I knew I was not good enough for you. But I wanted to be the best at something. You got more confident and such. You forgot about me. The fame went to you. You even got an earlier Zoo release than me. I decided evil would be a better profession for me, as nobody cared about me in our World. Bonnie: You should've talked to me. Roscoe: Well, I'm going now. Everyone: . . . Roscoe: But not without something. Bonnie: Everyone, stay back. -Weegul is daydreaming- -Roscoe snatches Weegul by the horn. She screams- Roscoe: With your friend! -Roscoe lets go. He and Weegul fall to their death..- Category:Fan Fiction Category:Moshi Monsters: The Great Escape